Ships in the Night
by Maarinfinity
Summary: Cinquante passages courts qui retracent quelques moments importants de l'histoire de Theon et Robb, depuis leur toute première rencontre jusqu'à leur toute fin. Certains sont drôles, d'autres peut-être trop dramatiques... Asha s'inquiète pour Theon, Robb exaspère Jon, Arya ne fait toujours preuve d'aucun tact et Theon et Robb en pincent l'un pour l'autre. - TRADUCTION


**NOTES:**

Cette histoire est une traduction de _Ships in the Night_ écrite par Mytiny_Sybarite que je traduis avec sa permission et que vous pourrez trouver en VO sur _archiveofourown_. (y'a-t-il un moyen de publier un lien sur ce site?)

Le titre est directement tiré d'une chanson de Katie Costello qui d'après l'auteure reflète parfaitement la relation des garçons et je ne peux qu'être d'accord, cette chanson est magnifique et tout à fait adéquat. N'hésitez pas à l'écouter avant/pendant/après, c'est un bon complément à votre lecture je pense.

Avant de lire, sachez que les spoilers sont majeurs pour ce qui est de la série TV et plutôt mineurs en ce qui concerne les bouquins.

Et enfin, les parties ne sont pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Ships in the Night**_

**#01 - Mouvement**

Theon agrippa le cheval plus fort entre ses cuisses et tira sur les reines en se forçant à garder les paupières étroitement fermées. Le mouvement n'était en rien semblable à celui d'un bateau, tout allait mal.

- Comment les hommes peuvent-ils se plaindre du mal de mer et aimer ça!? râla Theon.

Robb se contenta de rire chaudement et l'assura que ça devenait plus facile avec le temps.

**#02 - Fraicheur**

Robb somnolait allongé en fixant la peau pâle de Theon briller de sueur à la lumière du clair de lune. L'air nocturne était frais et la chair tendre de Theon se couvrait peu à peu de frissons qui laissaient pointer ses tétons. Robb songea à se tourner et s'endormir... puis il soupira et tira Theon contre lui, l'enlaçant avec force et ramenant la couverture sur eux. Theon se rapprocha de la chaleur que dégageait le torse de Robb et blottit son visage dans son cou en ronronnant de contentement. Jamais Theon ne faisait le premier pas pour câliner, arguant que c'était bon pour les filles et les vierges, pendant que Robb jurait qu'il ne ferait que se tourner et le laisser trembler, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

**#03 - Jeune**

Ils l'appelaient le Jeune Loup. Jeune. Apparemment il serait défini par sa jeunesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose qui leur ferait oublier son âge... Jaime Lannister n'était pas surnommé le Jeune Régicide après tout, alors qu'il avait le même âge que Robb...

**#04 - Dernière**

Lors de leur dernière nuit ensemble, Theon se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de grogner la réponse que Robb tentait de lui arracher depuis des années; il savait qu'il ne partirait jamais dans la matinée s'il avouait à Robb qu'il l'aimait lui aussi.

**#05 - Tord**

- J'avais tord. On allait vieillir ensemble... Maintenant je suis vieux et il n'est plus là... J'avais tord.

- Du calme grand frère. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, chuchota Asha sans conviction, serrant Theon contre elle tandis qu'il pleurait et marmonnait plus pour lui que pour elle. Elle ne savait plus si les choses qu'il pouvait dire étaient réelles ou si elles n'existaient plus que dans son esprit.

**#06 - Doux**

Robb ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Theon ne l'aide à soigner sa blessure à l'épaule. Il pensait qu'il allait se moquer et dire que c'était la tâche d'un sous-homme... probablement celle d'une femme... Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Theon soit si doux tandis qu'il nettoyait et bandait la blessure. Il ne s'était pas attendu aux doux baisers qui se posaient sur son épaule et au chuchotement:

- Je suis désolé, c'était ma faute. Je suis désolé.

**#07 - Un**

Un an s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait été arraché à Pyk. Son père n'avait envoyé aucun corbeau durant cette année, pas plus que ne l'avaient fait sa mère ou sa sœur. Theon se tenait sur la berge et observait l'eau claire et froide s'échapper au loin, de retour vers la mer. J'aimerais pouvoir m'échapper de retour vers la mer...

- À quoi ressemble la mer? Theon se retourna et se trouva face au visage de Robb, qui ne montrait ni moquerie, ni cruauté; juste une profonde curiosité. Je ne l'ai jamais vue.

Theon observa à nouveau la rivière.

- C'est magnifique... sauvage, et paisible, et vivant, et ça ne s'arrête jamais... c'est tellement grand, tu ne peux pas imaginer.

- Est-ce-qu'elle te manque?

Theon approuva, son cœur lui faisant mal d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait expliquer à Robb.

- J'aurais le mal du pays; tu as le mal de mer.

Et aussi simplement que cela, Robb venait d'exprimer ce que Theon n'était pas capable de faire. Theon lui sourit faiblement et quand Robb lui rendit son sourire, Theon remarqua que la mer lui manquait un peu moins.

**#08 - Millier**

Vieille Nan termina son histoire et Arya fronça les sourcils, sa broderie oubliée depuis longtemps sur ses genoux.

- C'est stupide, dit-elle.

- C'est romantique! Quand tu aimes quelqu'un tu pourrais attendre un millier d'années pour cette personne! s'exclama Sansa, toujours concentrée sur sa broderie impeccable tout en se montrant sentimentale.

- Je ne suis même pas sûr que je pourrais attendre une centaine de secondes pour elle en fait... intervint Theon d'un sourire suffisant en jetant un coup d'œil à Robb.

- Ça c'est parce que tu n'aimes personne! contra Sansa, lui adressant un regard désapprobateur.

- Personne sauf lui, rit Robb.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je la voudrais maintenant, expliqua Theon sans détacher son regard de celui de Robb.

- C'est de l'envie, pas de l'amour, dit Sansa en plissant le nez.

- C'est dégoutant, ajouta Arya, son expression tout à fait semblable à celle de Sansa pour une fois. Pourquoi voudrais-tu t'asseoir ici et là et attendre pendant un millier d'années de toute façon?

- C'est juste une histoire, dit Jon doucement.

Theon se leva:

- Arya a raison, c'est stupide. Je vais me coucher.

- Moi aussi, renchérit rapidement Robb, l'entrainement va être difficile demain.

Les yeux de Jon se rétrécirent alors qu'il les regardait s'en aller; ils n'avaient pas entrainement le lendemain...

**#09 - Roi**

Quand ils jouaient tous les trois aux chevaliers, Theon voulait toujours être le leader, le plus courageux, le plus fort: le Chevalier Dragon, Aegon le Conquérant ou peu importe le roi qui avait régné durant cette ère, mais il ne l'était jamais. Le bâtard s'était toujours associé à Robb face à la revendication de Theon; pourtant il ne s'essaya jamais lui-même à la royauté. À l'aide d'un peu de calme et d'une résignation teintée d'abnégation qui faisait bouillir son sang, Theon proclamait Robb son roi avec _bonheur_, mais lui aussi voulait être roi de temps en temps! Était-ce si mal!? Mais Jon voulait toujours le faire passer pour égoïste et avide pour ne pas immédiatement s'agenouiller! Theon détestait Jon qui faisait passer pour égoïste, ne serait-ce que le fait d'_imaginer_ ne pas être né parmi les mortels. Et dans son calvaire, il gâchait chaque espoir qu'avait Theon d'un jour devenir roi. Jon aurait pu être tolérable si il ne s'était pas senti si coupable à propos du simple fait d'exister. Il avait le même besoin de faire ses preuves que Theon et Robb sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas l'admettre, car il était un martyr juste à cause de sa naissance bâtarde. Et c'est ce qui enrageait Theon à son propos, qui faisait passer Theon pour plus amer et jaloux encore, en plus Robb le _croyait_! Il haïssait Jon.

**#10 - Apprendre**

Apprendre à manier l'épée ne plaisait pas à Theon; Stark et Snow étaient tous deux de meilleurs épéistes en dépit de leur plus jeune âge, et ce simple fait lui restait en travers de la gorge. Néanmoins, l'apprentissage devint un peu plus appréciable quand Robb et lui commencèrent à se lancer des paris sur leurs compétences en matière d'épées et d'archerie..

**#11 - Flou**

Le monde devint flou, ses yeux emplis d'envie et lourds. Jamais il n'avait senti quelque chose de si bon...

- Putain... ne t'arrête pas! grogna-t-il, ne t'arrête jamais!

**#12 - Attendre**

Robb se sentit si seul après que Theon ne soit parti pour Pyk. Attendre, attendre... Il ne savait pas si il était capable d'attendre un millier d'années, par contre il attendrait certainement aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait... _s'il vous plaît, faites que ça soit bientôt... reviens, j'ai besoin de toi..._

**#13 - Changement**

Le changement qui occurrait chez Robb était léger, mais sensible. Non pas que Theon s'en plaignait... coucher avec le roi était fantastique et même si Robb rougissait du titre, il pouvait diriger aussi bien dans la chambre que sur le champ de bataille...

**#14 - Ordre**

- Est-ce-que je t'ai déjà traité comme si tu étais inférieur?

- Tu as essayé. Tu me balances des ordres constamment!

- Et tu me les balances de suite à ton tour! Penses-tu que Arya et Sansa en font moins...? Ce n'est pas de la supériorité, c'est juste la famille, conclut Robb en riant et Theon resta ahuri.

**#15 - Prendre**

La première fois que Theon était resté toute la nuit dans le lit de Robb, Robb avait été trop effrayé pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas dormi plus d'une heure, se contentant d'écouter la respiration de Theon et de souhaiter qu'il avait plus de courage...

**#16 - Besoin**

Theon marcha derrière la table du festin où s'y trouvait assis Robb, une coupe de vin à la main et un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Il se pencha l'air de rien et murmura à l'oreille de Robb:

- J'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Les bains, cinq minutes.

Robb aurait parié que ses joues venaient de le trahir, mais Theon lâcha un rire comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de sale, ce qu'il avait fait d'après ce que Robb supposait, et tout le monde pensa qu'il s'agissait juste de Theon être Theon.

**#17 - Vision**

Theon s'était senti si perdu et vulnérable quand il avait reçu un coup dans la figure durant l'entrainement puis ouvert ses yeux pour trouver sa vision réduite à des formes, puis des ombres, puis les ténèbres. Robb l'avait guidé aux alentours du château, l'avait aidé pour tout sans le faire se sentir faible ni inconvénient. Et quand la vision de Theon avait commencé à revenir, il s'était senti si heureux qu'il avait pressé un baiser contre la bouche de Robb sans même y penser.

**#18 - Attention**

Il aimait la façon dont Robb le regardait quand ils faisaient l'amour; c'était un regard qu'il n'aurait jamais eu de n'importe quelle femme, pute ou non. L'attention que Robb portait à chaque souffle, chaque grognement, chaque frisson. Il était le centre du monde de Robb et il le savait.

**#19 - Âme**

Les histoires de Sansa avaient toujours semblé stupide avant. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse être votre moitié manquante, à tel point que si vous la perdiez une lumière s'échappait de sous votre peau et vous laissait vide... quand il apprit la mort de Robb, il su à travers son âme brisée et piétinée qu'elle avait eu raison.

**#20 - Représenter**

Après avoir encaissé la trahison, il essaya de ne pas se représenter le sourire de Theon chaque matin, parce que ça blessait toujours autant chaque fois qu'il se rappelait qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais. Mais durant ses tout derniers instants, agonisant des flèches plantées dans sa chair, à la seconde avant qu'il ne comprenne que l'épée de Bolton transpercerait son cœur, il autorisa son esprit à lui montrer son sourire une dernière fois et à prétendre que ça ne s'était pas terminé de cette façon.

**#21 - Idiot**

- Tu as été un idiot de lui accorder ta confiance, dit Catelyn, à quoi pensais-tu!?

_Je pensais que je le connaissais mieux que toi..._

**#22 - Fou**

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire! se plaint Robb, je ne le comprends pas!

- Tu es une telle fillette... si ça peut t'aider, ils disent que tous les fer-nés sont fous. Surtout les Greyjoy, ajouta Jon en arborant un sourire suffisant, ne réalisant pas que Theon venait de pénétrer dans le Bois Sacré derrière lui. Robb était sur le point de prévenir Jon mais il était déjà trop tard, Theon avait entendu. Robb tressailli devant son expression ravagée.

- Eh bien ils ont raison, bâtard! s'exclama Theon en agrippant le haut de la tunique de Jon. Alors tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi.

- Theon... dit Robb doucement, il ne voulait pas dire-

- Il le voulait! Tu te ranges toujours de son côté!

- Mon côté...? Quel âge as-tu, Greyjoy!?

Theon regarda Jon avec mépris, puis Robb; il ne manqua pas l'éclat blessé derrière la fureur. Theon resta sans bouger pendant un moment, fixant les frères; il s'était probablement senti comme un étranger ici dans le Bois Sacré avant même que Jon n'ait ouvert la bouche. Theon s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Robb soupira, laissé seul avec son demi frère.

- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre vous deux? demanda-t-il agacé.

- Parce que c'est un enfoiré, répliqua Jon.

**#23 - Gamin**

- Le gamin est un fer-né; il est déjà si cruel, avide et cynique.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour lui Ned, il peut changer. La gentillesse de Robb aidera, tout comme la douceur de Sansa et... l'exubérance d'Arya.

- Tu comptes sur lui pour ne pas déteindre sur eux plutôt...

**#24 - Maintenant**

- Tu vois une fille, n'est-ce pas? demanda Jon à voix basse.

Robb secoua la tête, ne quittant pas des yeux le lord occupé à donner le discours du festin.

- Tu disparais sans cesse. Tu es différent. Tu sais, je ne te jugerai pas... je ne le ferais jamais. Même si... ce que je fais ou ne fais pas est _mon_ choix, dit Jon.

- Je ne vois aucune fille.

Robb se racla la gorge avec force. Jon se renfrogna:

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

- _Maintenant_ n'est pas le moment idéal pour ça, dit Robb en fixant les lords et dames rassemblés devant lui avec insistance.

- Ce n'est... ce n'est pas une fille, n'est-ce pas...? murmura Jon.

Robb ne le regarda pas, l'afflux de sang réchauffant soudainement sa nuque. Jon soupira:

- Robb... pourquoi lui? C'est un_ enfoiré_.

**#25 - Ombre**

Ils sont allongés ensemble dans le lit, haletants, la bougie solitaire dessinant des ombres entrelacées d'un côté à l'autre du plafond.

- Père m'a dit que quand les ombres dansent de cette façon, c'est qu'elles se souviennent des enfants de la forêt. La façon dont ils dansaient...

- Mon père m'a dit que les ombres sont les âmes des hommes décédés loin de la mer, et qu'ils attendent que tu baisses ta garde pour pouvoir te faire souffrir autant qu'eux souffrent...

**#26 - Au Revoir**

Il ne l'avait même pas dit. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il savait que Theon pourrait choisir de ne pas revenir. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire du tout.

**#27 - Cacher**

Les lèvres épaisses de Ramsay s'étirèrent en un sourire suffisant, ses yeux pâles guettant une réaction sur le visage de Reek.

- Robb Stark est mort. Ils ont coupé sa tête et l'ont remplacée par celle de son loup... sa chienne de mère est aussi morte ainsi que tous ses hommes... trahis lors du mariage de son oncle. Que penses-tu de ça, mon Reek?

- Je ne l'ai jamais connu, mon lord.

Et pourtant il pouvait sentir des souvenirs éclore à l'intérieur même de son crâne... _avant je connaissais mon nom et je le connaissais... je connaissais Robb Stark... Theon Tourne-Casaque l'aimait... mais ça n'est pas moi..._ Pour quelque raison sa poitrine faisait toujours mal, la bile remonta le long de sa gorge et il souhaita être mort à son tour. Il se contracta à la pensée; si Ramsay savait, il... il prendrait un orteil, ou un autre doigt...

- Je suis juste Reek. Votre Reek. Et je suis docile.

Reek cacha Theon de Ramsay, le laissant mourir en paix, le laissant dériver au loin rejoindre son Jeune Loup... _tu peux mourir Theon, mais pas moi, il ne me laissera pas partir... Reek lui appartient..._

**#28 - Chance**

- Que la chance demeure avec toi, avait murmuré sa mère entre ses cheveux la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Je t'aime, Theon.

Il avait pleuré, à la honte éternelle de son père.

**#29 - Sécurité**

La mer lui avait toujours procuré un sentiment de sécurité; le berceau de son étreinte, la façon dont elle vous berçait d'arrière en avant vers le sommeil, le son de son souffle, le gout de sel et le sentiment d'être vraiment en vie. Tandis que les années passaient et que la mer laissait peu à peu place à un souvenir, Theon réalisa qu'il était presque parvenu à considérer Robb comme sa propre mer, rien qu'à lui.

**#30 - Fantôme**

Robb était allongé sous les fourrures, les yeux toujours fermés, la respiration égale et calme, émergeant à peine de son profond sommeil. Il sentit la chaleur d'un autre corps pressé contre le sien et laissa trainer ses doigts contre la peau lisse d'un mouvement absent.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons réellement mariés, sourit-elle contre sa nuque et il se tendit, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines à l'attente de cette voix à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Au fait qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à se réveiller aux côtés de_ sa femme_ dans ce lit... il avait oublié...

- Qui était-elle? chuchota-t-elle.

- Quoi? Qui ça? balbutia-t-il.

- Le fantôme entre nous? La personne à laquelle tu t'attendais...

- Personne, dit il.

- Tu l'aimes encore?

Il inspira profondément résigné à mentir, puis se stoppa lorsqu'il baissa le regard vers le sien, pur, honnête et bon. Ils étaient mariés... il ne pouvait pas déjà s'enterrer dans des mensonges...

- Je n'en sais rien, dit-il, mais je sais une chose c'est que je t'aime_ toi_.

Elle l'embrassa avec plus de douceur et il essaya de rejeter la part de lui qui souhaitait que ça soit plus dur, plus passionné, plus _Theon_...

**#31 - Livre**

Le livre avait été à son oncle. Theon ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler grand chose, mais il savait que le héros était un homme espiègle, un Greyjoy du temps antérieur à celui où ils étaient lords et rois. Il avait été en service dans une grande maison des terres fertiles et s'était élevé parmi les hauts rangs, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fait ses preuves et se soit marié avec la fille; il avait fini lord de tout et rien à la fois. Il aimait cette histoire...

**#32 - Yeux**

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et jure-moi que tu n'es pas tombé amoureux d'un loup, ordonna Arya.

- Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de personne!

- Tu es un idiot, soupira Arya, ne fous pas tout en l'air.

**#33 - Jamais**

- Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais... mais je lui ai dit que jamais je ne le laisserais... dit Theon en fixant les flocons tomber derrière la fenêtre, la voix vide d'émotions et le regard mort.

- Tu es un idiot, commença Arya, mais sa gorge se serra avant qu'elle ne puisse en dire plus.

**#34 - Chanson**

Il chantait de temps en temps quand il pensait qu'elle était endormie. Elle reconnaissait la chanson. Elle l'avait entendu à Winterfell, à une époque qui lui semblait aussi lointaine qu'une vie antérieure. Un musicien leur avait rendu visite et Sansa avait été 'amoureuse' de lui... elle avait été surprise quand Theon s'était souvenu de la chanson mielleuse et romantique. C'était à propos de la perfection de l'amour, plein d'espoir et de promesses... Mais la façon dont il la chantait la faisait pleurer entre ses oreillers, la voix pleine de larmes et aussi légère qu'une brume...

**#35 - Soudainement**

Le visage de Theon était résolument différent quand il ne ricanait pas; depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue, c'était toute son attitude qu'il avait perdu avec. Il avait paru, tour à tour, serein et vulnérable. Son sourire manquait à Robb qui se rendit pourtant compte qu'il aimait la douceur. Il ressemblait presque à une fille malgré ses traits anguleux. Robb n'avait jamais remarqué que ses cils étaient si longs, ses lèvres si pleines... Robb fut frappé par une soudaine prise de conscience, qu'il eut été en train d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait ressentir en embrassant Theon...

**#36 - Cesser**

- Cesse de me dire quoi faire! Tu n'es pas mon frère! Tu n'es même pas un Stark! cracha Arya à Theon.

- Arya! avertit Sansa, cesse d'être grossière! Theon est le _pupille_ de père. Il vient d'une famille noble lui aussi et un jour il sera un lord exactement comme Robb.

- Peut-être qu'il sera un lord, mais il ne sera jamais exactement comme Robb, conclut Arya.

À partir de ce moment là, Theon cessa d'essayer d'être un membre de la famille Stark; pourtant Robb ne cessa jamais d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis.

**#37 - Temps**

- Votre Majesté, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Nous devons nous mettre en route maintenant.

Robb jeta un coup d'œil à Dacey.

- Je serai là mais un instant... C'est important.

Elle acquiesça et tourna la tête vers Theon avant de s'éclipser.

- Si je meurs-

- Non. Nous n'avons pas cette conversation-

- Refuser d'en parler ne veut pas dire que ça n'arrivera pas, Theon.

- Tu as de bons hommes autour de toi; personne ne laissera jamais quoi que ce soit t'arriver.

- Peu importe ce qui pourrait m'arriver... peux-tu me promettre que tu vivras...?

Les sourcils de Theon se levèrent de surprise.

- Comme si j'allais faire quoi que ce soit d'autre!? Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne prévoyais pas de me jeter contre ton bucher funéraire comme une pauvre épouse en deuil de toute façon!

- Et moi qui m'inquiétais que tu n'essayes de me sauver avant que l'on en arrive là...

**#38 - Laver**

- Tu as des servants; laisse-les la laver.

- Je ne peux pas! C'est... humiliant!

- Tu crois qu'ils n'ont jamais vu une tâche avant...?

Robb rougit:

- Non, pas ça! Sur ma tunique! Ce n'est même pas comme si c'était à l'intérieur de mon pantalon... ils sauront!

- Mais on s'en tape! Ce sont des servants. Et ils ne sauront pas.

- Je pourrais la brûler...? Mais Sansa me la donné... pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être un peu moins... bordélique!

- Si tu n'avais pas bougé, ça ne serait pas sur ta tunique, grogna Theon.

**#39 - Déchiré**

Theon était déchiré. Devait-il retourner vers Robb, empli de honte et annoncer qu'il n'avait crée aucune alliance, avouer à Robb que son père l'avait rejeté, laisser tous ses bannerets voir à quel point il était inutile, les laisser continuer à le considérer comme un traitre et un poids mort? Il n'était qu'un paria à qui l'on avait donné un statut seulement parce qu'il _appartenait_ à Robb... mais ici à Pyk il était le véritable héritier. Il pouvait être loyal envers son propre sang, exactement comme chacun des hommes de Robb réagirait s'il se trouvait à sa place, et ça serait honorable. Son père poserait une couronne sur sa tête aussitôt qu'il aurait fait ses preuves, lui donnerait des bateaux et des hommes qu'il commanderait et lui dirait qu'il était fier de lui... et Robb l'avait envoyé loin... il avait dit qu'ils devaient s'arrêter... avait dit qu'il l'avait toujours aimé mais que ça n'avait plus d'importance. _Les rois ont des devoirs, Theon..._

Theon serra les dents et inspira profondément jusqu'à ce que les larmes ne cessent de le menacer de couler. _Je ne peux pas y retourner les mains vides quoi qu'il arrive. À quoi servirais-je? J'avais juste deux choses que tu voulais: mon corps et les bateaux de mon père... tu n'as plus besoin de moi de toute façon..._

Il devait faire passer sa propre personne avant le reste; il savait que personne d'autre ne le ferait.

**#40 - Histoire**

L'Histoire se répète. Ton père s'est rebellé contre le mien. Tu te rebelles contre moi... ce n'est même pas une rébellion, c'est une trahison. L'Histoire ne se répète pas, elle empire. Éventuellement elle s'effondre et brule dans le présent, meurtrière, vicieuse et pas aussi sèche que ce qu'on en disait dans tous ces livres et récits.

**#41 - Pouvoir**

Robb était son roi, son frère et son amant. Il aurait pu dire à Theon de faire n'importe quoi, il l'aurait fait. _Tire dans le visage de cet homme, enlève tes vêtements et laisse-moi te prendre contre cet arbre, ne parle jamais de ça à ma mère._ Theon lui avait fait confiance pour ne jamais lui ordonner quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu le mettre en danger. Avant ceci:

- Va à Pyk. J'ai confiance en toi; aie confiance en toi.

**#42 - Dérangement**

Le coup à la porte fut léger, mais les nerfs de Robb étaient déjà à vif. Il commença par s'écarter du bureau et se lever, puis son esprit s'éclaira lorsque les doigts de Theon se serrèrent contre ses cuisses. Robb paniqua lorsque Luwin ouvrit la porte de l'étude.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger, dit Luwin, je voulais voir si tu allais bien...? Il est tard.

- Je vais bien... presque fini, marmonna Robb entre ses dents. Il espérait qu'il faisait assez sombre pour que son visage soit caché; il savait qu'il transpirait et avait les yeux vitreux. Il espérait que Luwin ne remarquerait rien. Qu'il s'en irait juste.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien...? Tu as l'air malade...

- Juste fatigué. Mais je veux finir ce dernier truc avant d'aller me reposer, se tortilla Robb en essayant de s'écarter de la bouche vicieuse de Theon et de ses doigts d'archer sans attirer l'attention de Luwin.

- Je peux t'aider? demanda Luwin qui s'avançait dangereusement dans la pièce.

- Non! lui répondit précipitamment Robb, non ça va.

- Je sais que tu dois penser que je ne suis qu'un vieil homme, mais j'ai vu bien plus que tu n'imaginerais, Robb.

- S'il vous plaît! cria Robb, ses mains se contractant en poings contre le bureau, juste allez-vous-en!

Il gigota une nouvelle fois en tentant de repousser Theon et tapa bruyamment son genoux contre le bureau. Il inspira lourdement. Luwin baissa le regard vers le bureau, une nouvelle fois vers le visage en sueur de Robb, puis fronça les sourcils. Il acquiesça et s'en alla, fermant la porte silencieusement derrière lui. Robb serait gêné plus tard, mais à cet instant précis il ne possédait aucune capacité intellectuelle disponible. Theon ne rampa de sous le bureau que bien après.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il finirait par s'en aller un jour...

- Si tu t'étais arrêté ça n'aurait pas été aussi suspect!

- En quoi ça aurait été drôle!?

**#43 - Dieu**

- Ton dieu est stupide, marmonna Jon, noyer des gens ne les rend pas plus forts. Même des gamins de _l'âge d'Arya_ le savent!

- Et parler à des arbres ne rend pas tes rêves réalité, sinon tu ne serais pas un bâtard!

- Si Robb meurt, tout sera de ta faute!

- Il ne mourra pas. Il respirait. Et si il meurt, tu seras l'ainé! Tu devrais me remercier!

Jon lui mit son poing dans la figure; la douleur était grisante. Theon ne pria pas devant le dieu Noyé pour que Robb vive, mais il pria quand même et espéra qu'un des autres l'eut entendu, _arbre ou mère ou ferrant ou aïeule... qui que ce soit... laissez le vivre._

Jon ne lui pardonna jamais et Theon ne pria plus jamais devant le dieu Noyé.

**#44 - Mur**

- Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais-

- Merci d'être venu me dire au revoir, Theon. Tu vas me manquer aussi.

Jon ne leva pas la tête des affaires qu'il emballait.

- Robb pense que tu vaux quelque chose... il n'est pas stupide.

Jon fronça les sourcils. Theon lui tendit un morceau de papier. Il disait: L_a vie ne te doit rien, mais elle ne fait pas non plus de toi un voleur si tu tends le bras et prends ce que tu veux. Bonne chance._

- De qui est-ce? demanda Jon mais lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux, Theon était déjà parti.

**#45 - Nu**

Se faire déshabiller par Theon qui fixait sa chair nue avec une faim si virile, rendit Robb plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été au cours de sa vie. Se faire toucher par Theon, embrasser, sucer le fit venir plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait au cours de sa vie. Se faire taquiner par Theon tandis qu'il cherchait ses vêtements le fit se sentir plus nu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été au cours de sa vie. Pourtant, il se rendit compte que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

**#46 - Trajet**

C'était le trajet qui était si long, la soif, la faim, _le besoin_ qui l'avaient fait rester, rester et rester. _Je pourrais encore ramener ça à mon avantage_... même quand les choses empirèrent et s'échappèrent hors de sa volonté.

**#47 - Mal**

La promesse qu'il avait faite fut vite oubliée lorsqu'il vit les hommes autour de Robb s'effondrer facilement sous les coups des soldats de Lannister. Theon savait que dégainer son arc au beau milieu de la mêlée était dangereux et le laisserait à la portée d'une attaque toute proche, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix; jamais il n'atteindrait l'homme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, de plus il ne maniait pas assez bien l'épée. Les flèches s'envolèrent de son arc les unes après les autres, la plupart s'écrasèrent contre les plaques constituant l'armure de l'homme, pourtant quelques unes d'entre elles trouvèrent les interstices où une plaque rencontrait la suivante. Néanmoins, l'homme réussit tout de même à atteindre Robb, levant son épée avec une force brutale. Theon visa l'espace entre le casque et le col. Il put voir quelqu'un s'approcher de lui dans sa périphérie. La flèche vola, mais la douleur et les ténèbres l'emportèrent avant qu'il ne puisse la voir atterrir...

**#48 - Faim**

Parfois Robb pouvait ressentir la faim de Vent Gris. Il était sûr que c'était bien ça, même s'il n'était pas capable d'expliquer comment il savait. Elle le faisait se sentir vivant et même trop grand pour sa propre enveloppe charnelle. Elle lui donnait envie de chasser. Elle lui donnait envie d'être rapide, fort et puissant. Elle lui donnait envie de manger, bien que souvent elle lui donnait envie de retrouver Theon.

**#49 - Précieuse**

Theon était ivre. _Exceptionnellement_ ivre. Robb lâcha un rire tandis qu'il était appuyé contre son propre lit, à moitié en train de supporter Theon qui pouvait à peine se tenir seul. Des baisers affamés se pressèrent contre sa bouche, encore et encore, désespérés et plutôt bâclés. D'habitude les choses progressaient rapidement entre eux, depuis que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était capable de garder ses mains pour lui et encore moins leurs vêtements; mais cette fois Theon s'allongea juste sur Robb dans l'obscurité, l'embrassant et caressant sa tête de ses mains. Puis il plongea son visage dans le cou de Robb et le respira profondément. Il ne bougea pas, assez longtemps pour que Robb se demande si il n'avait pas tant bu qu'il s'était simplement endormi, ses mains recouvrant celles de Robb.

- Tu es ma mer, murmura Theon contre sa nuque.

- Je suis ta mère...? rit Robb.

- Ma mer. Ouais... souffla Theon.

- Merci...? hésita Robb.

Theon soupira puis s'écarta de Robb, oscillant et jurant. Robb se demanda si il n'allait pas être malade, mais à la place il s'assit et fouilla dans ses vêtements. Il en sortit quelque chose de petit et sombre qu'il tripota pendant qu'il parlait:

- Quasiment perdu un doigt en paumant une flèche aujourd'hui. Certain que c'est Bran qui l'avait fabriquée... ou Snow... c'était merdique... s'est pratiquement brisée dans ma main-

- Rien à voir avec festoyer et boire comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui...?

- La ferme. Je suis sympa. Ça m'a fait penser à toi... _pas_ parce que tu es merdique... la _pointe_ de la flèche m'a fait penser à toi...

Il la leva à la hauteur de ses yeux, loucha légèrement et articula ses mots un peu mieux:

- La flèche est merdique sans ça... _Inutile_ sans ça. Je l'ai regardée et je t'ai vu toi... tu es la mer.

Il la fourra dans la main de Robb. Robb fronça les sourcils et la leva à son tour devant son visage.

- Je suis une pointe de flèche merdique... et je suis la mer...?

Il leva un regard teinté de questions vers Theon.

- Je t'aime, déclara Theon en le fixant.

Robb sentit la réponse se coincer dans sa gorge; jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce que Theon ne le lui dise un jour du tout, lui-même s'était appliqué à ne jamais le lui dire en premier. Les mots bouillonnaient sous la peau de Robb depuis des mois, peut-être des années, mais il _savait_ que jamais Theon ne le lui dirait en retour, alors il s'était tu. Et à présent il ne pouvait plus parler. Robb serra la pointe de la flèche dans sa paume, puis attira à nouveau Theon dans son étreinte, pressa des baisers sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre et pria pour que Theon comprenne...

Robb avait gardé la pointe de la flèche. Il jouait avec chaque fois qu'il était nerveux, chaque fois qu'il était seul et chaque fois qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Theon avait demandé ce qui pouvait bien être si putain de spécial à propos d'une foutue pointe de flèche. Robb avait répondu que c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait jamais possédée.

**#50 - Croire**

Parfois, quand ça fait tellement mal de bouger, de parler... même de respirer, il croit réellement que les ombres sont des âmes perdues revenues pour le faire souffrir. Parfois, quand ça fait encore plus mal que ça, il s'autorise à croire à des choses encore plus absurdes... Robb ouvre la porte violemment, la tête ensanglantée de Ramsey serrée dans sa poigne, dit à Theon qu'il lui a manqué, qu'il lui pardonne, qu'il ne laissera plus jamais personne lever la main sur lui, qu'il l'aime... alors la douleur se calme en même temps que le fantasme et ça fait encore plus mal... _Même si il était en vie, il ne viendrait pas me sauver... Mon nom est Reek, et je suis faible..._


End file.
